


Uncertainty

by ShesABurningStar



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Encouragement, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hop is hiding his feelings but Leon and Sonia are trying to set him up for success, Other, Plotting, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShesABurningStar/pseuds/ShesABurningStar
Summary: Hop, now Sonia's assistant, is encouraged to take some time off and pursue his desire to ask a certain someone on a date.
Relationships: Hop (Pokemon) & Reader, Hop (Pokemon)/Original Character(s), Pokemon Trainer Hop/Reader, Rival Hop/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This can be considered as a continuation of Jealousy. Hope you enjoy!

A loud shout was heard coming from the Pokémon Research Lab in Wedgehurst. If this were any other town, people would be concerned. However, the locals continued with their day. In the lab, Sonia had tears running down her face. Yamper did a twirl of excitement while Hop’s ringing in his ear began to subside.

“Hop! You’re the absolute best!” Sonia yelled, giving him a hug strong enough it would put a Bewear to shame. “You’ve collected these samples with such ease that I’m not ahead of schedule with this research!”

Hop, with the little air still in his lungs, mumbled a ‘you’re welcome.’ It’s been a few months after his encounter with Y/N at the Slumbering Weald. The situation left him with a lot of hope and motivation to finally be Sonia’s assistant. Sonia accepted him without missing a beat. Since she was duped by the other assistant during the Shielbert and Sordward incident, Sonia had been working alone. Hop’s offer benefited them both. He has been working overtime, exceeding Sonia’s expectations. He wants to prove to Sonia and everyone else that being a Professor is what he wants. Especially Y/N.

In the months that have passed, Hop began to realize that he had feelings for Y/N. His confession kicked started it all. Hop didn’t suspect for them to react the way that they did, but it left him with a warm feeling all over. Whenever he felt down, Hop would remember that moment where Y/N hugged him with such force. It reassured him that maybe he’s not as much as an idiot he thought he was.

“Okay Hop,” Sonia began, pulling away from him. “I think it’s time you took a break!” Her beaming disposition told him there was no room for objection.

“Huh!? Sonia, you know I can’t do that!” Hop protested, scratching the side of his head out of nervousness.

“You can and you will!” she responded. “You’ve put me ahead of schedule and you’ve been such a great help so you WILL be taking a few days off.” Her creepy smile was still plastered all over her face.

“Like I said…,” Hop feebly began. “I can’t just lay back while you continue to work.” Hop winced as he noticed Sonia’s lips twitched in irritation.

A few awkward moments passed before Sonia sighed. Shaking her head, she began to express her disappointment.

“Look Hop, trust me. You _need_ to take these next few days off,” she begged. “I’m sure you’ll appreciate them off!”

“No, I’m fine Sonia.” Hop replied, still undeterred by Sonia’s offer. Hop smiled after, hoping it would convince her that he really did not need to rest.

Exasperated at this point, Sonia pulled her side-pony tail as she groaned in frustration. Yamper decided to join her with a loud bark.

“Arceus, Hop!” Sonia sighed. “Look, you’re taking the time off because Y/N arrives from their trip tomorrow morning.” She crossed her arms, pouting. She really didn’t want to let the Meowth out of the bag but she had no other choice.

“Wha- really? They’re coming back early?” Hop stammered, surprised with the announcement. Hop took out his Rotom Phone, to view his notifications. In this case, lack thereof. He looked up concerned. “Why didn’t Y/N tell me they were coming back already?”

“I was supposed to not tell you!” Sonia whined. “But you’re just so stubborn! UGH!” Without hesitation, she quickly began to push Hop out the front door with Yamper trailing behind her. “I suggest you go home now! Make sure you’re ready to see Y/N, they’ll be here at 8am!”

Before anymore discussion could be had, Sonia had already closed the lab’s door behind him. Hop looked out onto the bright green fields of Route 1. Off in the far distance, his home was lightly bathed with the setting sun. Rest did seem enticing since he’s been working non-stop with Sonia. Her research on the Pokémon Dens in the Wild Areas have garnered massive interest in the Alola region. Hop couldn’t help remembering how ecstatic Sonia got when Professor Kukui reached to her. She always wanted to learn more about z-moves and mega evolutions.

The evening sun was almost covered by the horizon, forcing Hop to just go back home without a fight. As he began his trip back home, Hop’s stomach began to flutter. He hadn’t seen Y/N in a few weeks, they’ve been off on some business in the Hoenn region. Lee was right, being the Galar Champion comes with a hefty portion of responsibility and obligation to the region itself. Speaking of Lee, Hop could see him sitting on the bench. Hop couldn’t help but smile. One plus of not being the Champion anymore is that he gets to see his big brother more often now. Now closer to the home, Lee looked up and noticed Hop close to the entrance of the property. He stood up and approached Hop, happy to see him.

“Looks like Sonia convinced you to rest, eh?” Lee commented, patting Hop’s shoulder. “Now you and I can have some time together! You know, talk about work, your research, and maybe… Y/N.” Lee’s expression was filled with humor. Hop became a little irritated, knowing his brother knew what happened back at the lab.

“You seem to talk to Sonia a little _too_ much, eh?” Hop mocked, crossing his arms in retaliation. He had a hunch on what Lee and Sonia have been talking about recently. Lee has always poked fun at Hop on his attraction and admiration of Y/N since they’ve become the Pokémon Champion. Hop’s never been able to hide anything from his older brother. He’s always had a good eye to notice almost everything and it irked him to no end. However, the last few days have been near insufferable. Constant talk on getting Hop to talk about his feelings for Y/N. He knew something was up, but what?

“Nice comeback,” Lee commented sarcastically. He backed off and pretended to huff in annoyance, knowing his brother was onto him. He cleared his throat, moving past the subject and onto the more important one. “Look Hop, I have to be serious with you right now.” Lee’s eyes intensified. Moments that seemed like eternity before he finished. “You need… to man up and ask Y/N on a date when they come back tomorrow!!!!”

Hop, who was a couple seconds away from having a heart attack, wanted to attack Lee with all his strength. His brother always pulled this fake-out seriousness and it gets him every time!

“Look Lee!” Hop shouted, irritated. “How many times do I have to tell you, I can’t do that.” Hop sat down on the nearby bench to cool off a bit. “Y/N doesn’t like me and I’m not going to force my feelings onto them.”

“Trust me on this,” Lee responded, sitting next to him. Placing an arm over his shoulder for support before he finished his statement. “You won’t regret it.”

\---

The next morning, Hop was up before his alarm was even rang. He sat up on his bed, looking out the window. The sun was just about to pour out from the horizon. As he heard the faint sounds of Wooloo off in the distance, Hop began his morning routine. He couldn’t believe that his older brother and his mentor are encouraging him to ask Y/N on a date. They’ve known each other their entire lives. He’s always had a crush on them since they were kids. It only intensified when they began their Pokémon journey together. His older brother has always known, but it didn’t sit well with him that he’s actively egging him on. Something has changed but Hop’s not sure what?

Finishing up upstairs, Hop was curious to see if Lee was still asleep. He tip-toed over to his room and looked inside. Hop frowned when he noticed that the bed was empty. Weird, he didn’t mention anything about going out this early. This did raise suspicion but Hop brushed it aside. He made his way downstairs and tried not to disturb anyone on his way out. He locked the door behind him once he reached outside. The cool air made his eyes sting, adding onto how much sleep he did not get last night. Walking down Route 1 back to Wedgehurst, Hop tried to give himself a peep talk. He hasn’t felt this insecure in quite some time. His confidence is always at 100% but the simple thought of asking Y/N on a date made him cower.

Hop shook the thoughts out of his head once he reached the station. Stopping at the entrance, he looked at his watch and saw that the train would be arriving soon. He proceeded through the main entrance and settled by the bench across from the exit. Placing his hands in his pockets, Hop couldn’t help but fall into thought. Hop was happy to see Y/N again. Whatever time they have together seems so short compared to the time that they’re gone doing Pokémon Champion stuff. He can’t complain too much, it’s just how things are and will continue to be. That’s why he can’t ask Y/N out, they’re far too busy for relationships.

The sound of the intercom came on, announcing the immediate arrival of the train. Hop’s heart began to pound against his chest, and he shot straight up from his seat. He knew Y/N wouldn’t know he’s be here so part of him wants to hide and wait for them to come out. So that’ exactly what he did. The train parked mere seconds after he hide behind the fern placed by the corner of the room closes to the exit. He couldn’t contain his excitement as he waited for them to come out. Few people came out from the exit, but none were Y/N. The anticipation was about to kill him until he saw them finally walk out from the platform and into the entrance hall. Without missing a beat, Hop jumped out and attacked-hug Y/N.

“GOOD MORNING Y/N!!!” Hop yelled, causing a loud echo to bounce off the walls. He gave them a twirl before letting go.

“Oh my fuckin’ Arceus!” Y/N cursed, taking deep breaths to calm their heart rate. They quickly followed up with a punch on Hop’s shoulder. “You scared the life out of me!”

“Ohhh language,” Hop teased, pulling on their cheek. “Also, that was the point! I’m glad to see you back.”

“How’d you know,” they said with a pout before annoyance crept up int other features. “Who told you?”

“Does it matter, you’re back and I’m happy you are!” Hop said with a big smile. “Now let’s get you home, I’m sure your family will be happy to see you!”

Y/N gave one last huff before letting the frustration melt away with a smile. They knew Hop would be told they’d be back early because their mutual friends can’t keep a secret. They really wanted to surprise Hop with their unexpected return. However, Y/N is happy to be back with Hop. Recent trips out of the region have made them feel so lonely. Yes, they were important. Yes, they made friends in different regions. But… without Hop it’s not like an adventure. When comparing it to their journey together through being sponsored by his older brother it just didn’t feel the same. Having Hop one step ahead of them gave them a sense of comfort and drive to keep going. Y/N’s train of thought was interrupted when Hop grabbed their hand and lead the out the station.

“Hey Y/N…” Hop began to say before being interrupted by a yell.

Both Hop and Y/N turned to an older man pointing towards them. More people that were beginning to emerge from their homes to start their day. Some little kids pulled on their mothers’ arms to go see the commotion Hop was confused until he realized what their dear friends title was again.

“The Champion is back!”

“Ohh there’s the Champion! Sweetie, grab the camera!”

“Look bro, they look so cool!”

“Hey, isn’t that Leon’s younger bro?”

Hop was irritated to say the least. Y/N just came back but they’re already being bombarded with fans. It made sense; he had seen his brother deal with it all the time. But he thought it would be early enough that no one would really notice. As the crowd grew larger, Y/N stepped up and greeted the crowd. They took some pictures and answered some questions. Hop couldn’t help but smile, they were such a natural at this now. Before, seeing them interact would be quite the show! Y/N was always so reserved and never spoke. During their Pokémon adventure, he could tell that they evolved into an outgoing and outstanding individual.

After the commotion died down, they both began to walk back to Postwick. Enjoying their company, there were no words exchanged between the too. Because of this, Hop felt the need to ask Y/N that dreaded question. His brain told him not to ask, but he really wants to. Besides, he can always mask it as a friend date, right?

“Y/N,” Hop said, breaking the silence between them. “I wanted to ask you something.

“Oh? What is it?” they responded, turning their head to see Hop. The sudden eye contact made Hop extremely nervous suddenly, throwing off his confidence.

“Uh, well uh. You see,” Hop stammered, losing it. “I’ve been thinking, may we should… you know uh…” Hop ran his hands through his hair in frustration. Why was this so hard?

“Yes, I think we should too!” Y/N responded, giggling to Hop’s inner conflict.

“HUH? WHAT?” Hop gasped.

“I think a date would be nice,” they said with a smile. They reached out and grabbed Hop’s hand, giving it a light squeeze.

“How’d you know I was going to ask that?” Hop asked with a blush. He liked their hands intertwined so he gripped their hand harder.

“You’re not slick Hop!” they laughed. “Besides…” they paused only to use their other hand to caress his face. “I’ve finally made up my mind on my feelings towards you. I really like you Hop.”

Hop was completely blown away. He could not believe what had just occurred. Did Y/N say they like him? It took him a few moments to compose himself.

“Really?” Hop questioned, still in disbelief.

“Yes,” Y/N answered. “I always have, I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

“Y/N… I really like you too,” Hop stammered breathlessly. Hop leaned in and gave Y/N a kiss on the lips. It was a gentle kiss, filled with the affection he’s had for them since they were younger. The initial shock washed over Y/N which allowed them to reciprocate the kiss. The spark between the two sent shiver down their spines. When they finally pulled apart, a smile spread to their face.

“You always have to one up me, huh?” Y/N responded, playfully crossing their arms and pouting.

“You bet’cha Champ!” Hop replied with a wink. “Now let’s hurry. Sooner we can announce your arrival, the sooner we can go out and have some fun!”

“Right!” they agreed, grabbing hold of Hop’s hand and pulling them forward.

They raced each other home, anxiously waiting what their time together will hold now knowing each other’s feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll probably post more once I'm over being sick. My pneumonia really has been killing me lately. I hope you have a good day!


End file.
